Millions of individuals regularly engage in the sport of fishing. There are numerous categories of fishing such as but not limited to saltwater, freshwater, inshore and offshore. One popular category of fishing is freshwater fishing. Freshwater fishing is executed on inland lakes and ponds and can be done either from the shore or a boat. One popular style of boat for fresh water fishing is a bass boat. Bass boats as known in the art are shallow water boats with low gunwales that typically have a seating arrangement that includes a single seat centered on the keel proximate the bow of the boat. This conventional seat arrangement is utilized once anchored or drifting for fishing and provides a horizontal support surface for users thereof.
The aforementioned bow seat for conventional bass boats lacks any support surface other than a horizontal support surface. A user superposed on a conventional bow seat of a bass boat is unable to lean back and obtain support from any structural element for their back. Additionally, if a user is fishing from the bow of a bass boat configured with a conventional post seat, the user is not provided any support from a conventional post seat during a standing position.
Accordingly, there is a need for a boat seat configured to be mounted on the bow of a bass boat or other suitable location wherein the boat seat is structured to provide back support for a user seated thereon and further configured to provide support for a user that is standing adjacent thereto.